<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My heart wants all of you by MarysseLalonde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673269">My heart wants all of you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarysseLalonde/pseuds/MarysseLalonde'>MarysseLalonde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Relationship, Idiots in Love, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pre-Canon, Random &amp; Short, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarysseLalonde/pseuds/MarysseLalonde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been many times during the centuries. Joe and Nicky needed to bridge many differences with their language, their culture, and more. They needed many tries, this is only one of them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're a romantic," </p>
<p>"An incurable one".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My heart wants all of you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there!</p>
<p>This is a short scene I had in my head during a while. I love these two cuties, and I wish them no more than happiness. </p>
<p>Thanks to my bbf and my beta, TanisVs. Love you cara mia &lt;3</p>
<p>One warning. English isn't my first language. I'm trying to improve my English, but I have a lot of work to do. Please if you wish to comment, first of all, thank you, and least be polite, I'm doing my best. </p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicolò sensed Yusuf's lips on his neck, like a butterfly's flutter, leaving a thousand kisses on his shoulders and tracing a path to his arm. He sighed, feeling his mind falling into a deep mist. Then, all his body was on fire. He only had one thing he wanted to think about; the man who was caressing his chest as if he had found the most valuable of treasures. Yusuf. His hands were so smooth, and his words a poem that only he could hear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All their meetings were like that: Nicolò feeling that fire, the love, but also the fear overwhelming him, his emotions drowning him into a sea of apprehension and anxiety. And with his mind screaming all the time. Because Nicolò was supposed to hate this man, not to love him. Many, many years ago, centuries in fact, Nicolò had devoted his life and his soul to God and no woman or man had distracted him from his holy duty. Until Yusuf. And now… He was there, hungry for the enemy's touch, and wishing he could shut up his mind and let himself go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait," Nicolò said. He had trouble breathing and felt dizzy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong, my love?" Yusuf stopped his hand upon Nicolò's hip, stroking his skin softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just... wait, please,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusuf didn't need more words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wasn't their first try. After all, they had required a couple of centuries only to accept their mutual feelings. Taking their relationship to the next level was, definitely, hard. The only difference between them was that Yusuf had never made a vow of chastity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even if it was frustrating, they had made progress in the last year. Nicolò had never refused a kiss or a caress, and even he could accept some... handwork together too. Yusuf understood Nicolò had that type of inner battle, so he didn't want to push him. He could wait, and he would wait for him as long as Nicolò needed to be ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you alright, beloved?" Yusuf asked. He left a kiss in the curve of Nicolò's neck, his beard tickled him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicolò took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. He turned his head enough to kiss Yusuf's cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I'm fine. It's just..." he bit his lips, searching for the right words. "It's difficult to shut up my mind,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I understand," he whispered. "Let me ask you something". Yusuf pressed his body against Nicolò's back. His hands went across his chest, his touch giving Nicolò goosebumps wherever they passed. "Do you like my touch?" he asked, very close to his ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicolò didn't hesitate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His answer was a sigh. Nicolò loved his gentle touch, and Yusuf was an expert.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And, do you like my kisses?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man started to kiss his neck, slowly, with each word, but he also sucked and left a few love bites. He enjoyed how Nicolò stirred in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course I like them," Nicolò replied with a moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusuf smiled against his neck and massaged his hips, touching with love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And do you like this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicolò arched his back when he felt Yusuf's hands on his crotch. Yusuf rubbed the contour of his cock over the pants. That was sufficient to make him crazy for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yusuf…" he muttered. He was unable to say anything else. Nicolò grabbed his curly hair tightly. Yusuf grumbled and bit his neck firmly in revenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ask me to stop, and I'll do it without protest,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicolò knew it was true. Yusuf would never put him in a situation where he was uncomfortable, that's why he trusted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know. It's just... my mind is reminding me of my vows,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want me to stop?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No!" Nicolò turned around enough to look at him. "My head is screaming me to stop you, but on the other hand, my heart..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicolò sat on his lap. He caressed his face and his neck slowly, enjoying the feeling of being together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My heart wants all of you".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their lips met after those words. The kiss was hard and full of love. When they separated, they continued caressing each other's skin, as if the other would disappear if they stop touching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Allah may punish me if I ever hurt you, " Yusuf mumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're a romantic," Nicolò chuckled, leaving a new kiss on his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"An incurable one".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They laughed happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop being a pain in my ass,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, I'll be more than a pain in your ass, dear. I'll take you to see your God,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a heresy. Shut up before we start a new holly war,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Make me,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicole couldn't suppress a smile. He knew how much Yusuf enjoyed bothering him, though many times was to reassure him. And again, it had worked. All his anxiety was gone at that point, so he only wanted to stay with the man he loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"As you wish, my love,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nicolò pushed him to the ground with a smile, starting a new round of touches and kisses. That was the first time they had slept together, and they would remember it with love for the rest of their lives.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's all! </p>
<p>I think it's really interesting their dynamic during these moments. Their relationship is new for both of them, and they need to adapt to the other. But, this is probably only an excuse to show Joe being soft. Gosh, I love this man. </p>
<p>Friendly remember; Comments and kudos are welcome, but if you wish to comment be polite. </p>
<p>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>